legofandomcom_cs-20200214-history
8978 Skrall
8978 Skrall je BIONICLE® padouch a produkt propuštěn v lednu 2009. Tato sada ve věku 7 až 16 letých, obsahuje 50 kusů. LEGO.com ;Přiběh Glatoriané-Skrallové jsou arogantní, divocí, krutí, ničeho se nebojí a na ničem jim nezáleží. Čekají jen na příležitost, aby se zmocnili čehokoli, kdykoli a kdekoli se jim zachce. Jsou to velmi zdatní bojovníci, se zbraněmi i bez nich. Své technické nedostatky vyvažují projevy síly. :Citace: „Setkáme se v aréně. Předtím se však rozluč se svými přáteli … možná je už nikdy neuvidíš.“ :Kmen: Skalní/Kamene :Vesnice: Roxtus :Zbraně: Vystřelovací zbraň Thornax; rotační pilový štít Historie na BIONICLEsector01 Raná historie Skrall zpočátku žili v horách Bota Magna, sdílení oblast s kmenem železa před snící mor. Po vytvoření prvku pánů se Skrall vládl prvku pán skalní. Bara Magna Severní oblast Tisíce let později, poté, co dominuje oblasti, Skrall hlídka vedená Branar náhle napaden, a mnoho z Skrallové byli zabiti. Branar a další Skrall uprchl do Skrallové pevnosti, kde informoval Tuma útoku. Tuma vydal se stovkami Skrallové bojovat zabijáky, kterým Stronius zkopírovaný Baterra po Skrallové termín znamenat „tichá smrt“. Skrall byly postupně vybíral podle Baterra, ačkoli Stronius dokázal porazit jednoho, ukázat, že oni byli stroje. Další potyčka s Baterra za následek smrt mnoha Skrallové, stejně jako zjištění, že tyto stroje mohly shapeshift a přeživší ustoupil, zabarikádování pevnost. Jak oni bojovali Baterra, druhý vůdce Skrall byli zabiti opustit pouze Tumu. Skupiny Skrallové vyšel na dodávky, i když některé z nich byly poraženy, a ty, které nebyly vráceny s prázdnýma rukama. Jedna strana se podařilo přinést dříví do pevnosti, ačkoli podpal byl vlastně Baterra v přestrojení. V nastalém zmatku, Tuma nařídil pevnosti, které mají být stanoveny na ohni, s cílem poskytnout čas Skrallové uniknout Baterra. Roxtus Tuma objednal masivní migraci na jih do pustin Bara Magna. Tuma opuštěné ženskou Skrallové, kteří přežili v této oblasti. On nakonec donutila Skrallové do Glatoriané systému, které soutěží s ostatními kmeny pro zdroje a jiné cennosti. Skrall byly silnější než Glatoriané dalších vesnic zaměstnaných, a vyhrál každý zápas, získat více zdrojů pro přípravu na jejich obležení pouště, které jsou určeny ke zpoždění Baterra je nevyhnutelný útok. Skrallové brzy začal věznit Agori, Glatoriané, a zvířecí Vorox v Roxtus, za účelem jejich využití pro své vlastní účely. Některé z objektů, které ukradli, a dokonce i Agori, byly vybaveny sledovací majáky, které mají být vráceny v případě, oni opustili vesnici. Tuma nařídil Skrallové vzít Vorox out měsíčně, za účelem testování pro migraci Baterra vidět, kolik času odešli dříve, než oni potřebovali, aby jednal. Skrall hlídka byl poslán k západním troskách hledají starověké relikvie známý jako kniha Certavus. Neúspěšné, se vrátili s prázdnýma rukama a byli potrestáni podle Tumy nuceni krmit Spikit. Toto zvíře rychle udělal trestné Skrall svém jídle, je hltal. Kolem tentokrát, Metus setkal s Atakus, žádat, aby pracoval jako zrádce na vnitřní straně, snímání budoucích opatření Skrallovým. Tuma dal Metus testuje že Atakus dohlížel, jako je získávání informací o tréninkových plánů a dodávek vody z Tajun. Metus prošel a začal pracovat s Skrallové. Tuma, aby se tvrdit, oázu objeven Tesara, poslal Skrallové a Agori, Atakus, aby Vulcanus. Skrall ohromen jeho konkurenta, Gresh, a chystal se ho zabít, když Tarix zasáhl, varuje Skrallové z možných důsledků svých činů. Skrall ustoupil, směřuje k jeskyni, kde se setkal s Metus kteří mu poskytnuty podrobnosti o obchodní karavanu odchodu z Tajun. Metus a Skrall rozešli a Skrall zamířil do Roxtus, kde přenášené jeho nově získané informace do Tuma. Hlídka vůdce Skrall získal pergamen kopie plánů kostní loveckých k RAID Vulcanus poté, co zástupce byl odeslán. Když jeho hlídka byla na sever od řeky Skrallové, byli přepadeni malum a balení Vorox. Malum a Vorox uprchl do písku, takže hlídky k návratu do Roxtus. Vůdce hlídka informována Tůma, který mu přiřazena, aby tucet Skrallové a skalní oři přivést zpět Malum. Vůdce hlídka doplnil svou četu a vyrazil do pustin, aby ho zachytit. Přijít na to, co se zdá být jejich spací důvody, vedoucí družstva měla jeho bojovníci uspořádat sebe v záloze pozici, čeká na ně se objeví. Skrall padl za oběť zálohy na Vorox, který dělal na přípravách nezbytných pro jejich návštěvy podle Malum, který sledoval boj z nedaleké jeskyně. V následném boji, vůdce letky a několik dalších Skrall zahájila Thornax na střeše jeskyně, zřícení stropu a odchyt Malum. Poté, co vzal ex-Glatoriané zajetí, vůdce hlídka nařídila Vorox ustoupit, které neochotně udělal. Skrall čety přeskupil, a jel zpět do Roxtus se svým novým vězněm. V Roxtus několik Skrall přinesl malum do své arény testovat jeho schopnost ovládat Vorox. Poté, co viděl Malum uklidnit zvířata, jeden Skrall bojovník se pokusil provést stejný čin. Vorox napadl jej a jeho firmu, takže čas písek kmen uniknout město. Skrall organizovaný pátrací, ale nikdy nebyli schopni najít uprchlého vězně. Stronius vedl Skrallové hlídku kolem černé špice hor, když se setkali Strakk, který tvrdil, že byl jediným přeživším z karavanu nehody na temné pádů a požadované pomoci obnovovat Exsidian ingotů v řece. Skrall šel do Roxtus hledat rozhodnutí Tumy, a on souhlasil, přináší nový karavan, že Skrall vloženého kovu do. Jako Stronius chystal zabít Strakk, byli přepadeni tři Glatorian a dvou Agori, který vzlétl s karavanem a Strakk na písku stalkerů. Skrall dal se do pronásledování, a strana se dopředu běžel do malum a jeho Vorox, a byli schopni provést Skrallové napadnou Vorox, tím, že napálí je do myšlení Vorox byli jejich spojenci. A Skrallové pečeť byla koupena s Agori zaslané Raanu dotazem že to pomůže pomoci v obraně proti Vulcanus každodenní nájezdy kostí lovci. Skrall dal jasně najevo, že velká platba byl jediný způsob, jak dosáhnout svůj souhlas, a že jakýkoli jiný hovor by vedlo k násilí. Agori platil jej, a Skrall přísahal chránit Vulcanus z kostí lovci. Skrall také řekl Agori plánů kostní lovce přepadnout Vulcanus a detaily, jako že přístup by byl přes železnou kaňonu. Voják Skrall byl nakonec zařazen do jedné legie, který odchýlil Roxtus napadnout Arena Magna. Ačkoli jejich čety byl spatřen několika Agori se Skrall podařilo prolomit arénu, napadat a zabíjet Glatorian a Agori podobně. I když se setkal nějaký odpor, ale nakonec dominoval Arena Magna, pohánějící zbývající Glatorian a Agori ven. Tento útok znamenal rozhodnutí Skrallové opustit sociální systém a začátek války Skrallové. Tuma a Stronius cestoval do oblasti severně od černé špice hor, posuvné cestu vzali, když prchají ze Baterra. Po příjezdu do oblasti, které se setkal s ženskou Skrallové, známý jako sester Skrallové, a požádal publikum. Sestry napadl dva skalní členy kmene, náročné, že vzdát své zbraně. Tuma požadoval informace od vůdce sester, ale ona odmítla, a nařídil, aby byli zabiti. Tuma nabídl odhalit potenciální pobytu Angonce a sestry souhlasila s jejich náhradní výměnou za informace. Nicméně, pár byl napaden Baterra na jejich zpáteční cestě, což má za následek Tuma byl zraněn. Metus zachránil život, a donutil Tuma na udělení mu stanici politické moci mezi Skrallové. Skrallové a kostí lovci byli nakonec spojil se k útoku Tajun a zboural vesnici. Všichni mužští členové druhu Skrallové shromáždili v Roxtus, spolu s kostí lovci, a poslouchal Tuma projev nadvlády a nadřazenosti. Mata Nui vstoupil do arény a napadal Tuma k boji. Tuma přijal výzvu, aby se vyhnul zostudil před celou jeho kmene. Vůdce Skrall byl nakonec překonal novou stíhačku. Metus, který stále držel nějaký vliv uvnitř skalního kmene, přijel do města, a nařídil nashromáždil armádu k útoku. Před tím, než mohl zahájit svůj útok, masivní stvoření vznikly z písku. Skrall věřil tomu být útok Baterra a zpanikařil, prchají do arény. Narazili na tým Glatorian a pokoušel se probojovat přes ně. Glatorian, propůjčil s novými bytostných sil, byli schopni nakonec porazit armádu. Videa centre category:BIONICLE category:Sady roku 2009